Biting Butts
by Dr. Austin A. Winchester
Summary: "I said I'm not biting anymore buts for you Baby Girl," Mushu said. "But if Captain Fancy Pants over there tries anything, I'll bite him so hard he'll be hurting all the way to the Ming Dynasty!" A blossoming romance between Mulan and Shang.


**This is my first try at a Mulan fic. I bought the movie on VHS from Goodwill and watched it over and over again and immediately fell in love with the movie. Since I haven't seen it in like ten years, it was like watching it for the first time. Weird, right? A 19 almost 20 year old that hasn't seen the Disney movie Mulan. And because I absolutely love Mushu and the Mulan/Shang romance, I got an idea for this fic. By the way, do Mulan and Shang actually end up together? I haven't seen Mulan2. **

**Summary: "I said I'm not biting anymore butts for you Baby Girl," Mushu said. "But if Captain Fancy Pants over there tries anything, I'll bite him so hard, he'll be hurting all the way to the Ming Dynasty!" A blossoming romance between Mulan and Shang. **

**Title: Biting Butts**

**Rating: K+**

It wasn't long after Mulan asked Shang to stay for dinner that Fa Li and Grandma Fa remembered dinner. As Fa Li and Grandma Fa walked into the house with Fa Zhou hobbling along behind them leaving Mulan and Shang alone in the gardens, Grandma Fa said, "And that batty old matchmaker said Mulan couldn't find a husband!"

Fa Li looked at her mother-in-low and hissed, "Grandma!" With a quick glance at Mulan and Shang in the distance, she added, "we don't even know if that's his intention!"

Smiling, Grandma Fa was the first to enter the house and immediately went to a window where she could see everything. Holding up the cricket cage where Cri-Kee now resided, Grandma Fa kissed the cage and smiled as she said. "I knew that with a cricket for luck, not even she could screw it up." Fa Li shook her head as she went to prepare dinner.

Shaking her head, Mulan watched the older generations walk into the house. Lifting her head to look at Shang, while still holding the helmet in her hands, Mulan apologized for her grandmother. "I'm sorry about Grandma," she said, "I didn't expect her to say anything like that."

Chuckling at the thought about being asked to stay forever by the old woman, Shang saw the rosy blush creeping into Mulan's cheeks to recolor them. "She's fun, a little embarrassing, but fun," Shang replied lookng at the house and seeing a shape in the window. "I like her."

Comfortably in the collar of Mulan's dress, the great guardian Mushu bawled his fists and shook them violently at the Captain. "What about the girl? What about her granddaughter?" Mushu yelled at him.

Hearing a voice coming from Mulan, Shang looked at her once again. Sheepishly, Mulan smiled at him while rubbing the back of her neck. Smiling, Shang admitted, "I like her granddaughter too." He didn't say anything else. Shang knew if he tried to say anything else, it would end as good as it did at the palace with "you fight good." Of course that didn't mean he would have used actions to tell her how he felt. Shang felt that he probably should kiss her about now, but he couldn't. Instead he took the helmet out of Mulan's hands and asked for her to show him around. After placing the helmet on the stone bench, Shang felt his hand intertwine with her's. So Mulan showed him around the property. Not much was said between them and even though they were holding hands, the distance between them felt like hundreds of miles.

Not quite fond of the Captain yet, Mushu squirmed in the back of Mulan's dress. "Oh he getting touchy with my baby!" the angry dragon exclaimed. Mulan smacked him lightly, a gesture that to Shang looked like she was scratching her neck.

Grandma Fa spied on the young couple walking along the garden with a smile on her face. "And to think I'm going to have an army captain as a grandson in-law!" the old woman squealed in excitement.

"Don't worry, Baby Girl," Mushu said comfortingly rubbing Mulan's shoulder. "I won't let him lay a hand on you."

"Mushu!" Mulan hissed in warning.

"I said I'm not biting anymore butts for you, Baby Girl," Mushu said. "But if Captain Fancy Pants over there tries anything, I'll bite him so hard he'll be hurting all the way to the Ming Dynasty!"

"Mushu!"

"Mushu?" Shang looked at Mulan confused.

Mortified that Shang might catch on to Mushu, Mulan's eyes were growing wider every moment searching for a decent cover up. "Uh-" Mulan said nervously finding a cover for her slip-up. Mushu held his breath anxiously afraid that Mulan might blow their secret. "Miss you!" she said quickly. "I uh said, I'm going to miss you when you have to leave."

Relieved, Mushu rubbed her shoulder. "Good cover, Baby Girl," he sighed.

Shang looked over at Mulan and smiled. She just said that she was going to miss him. Stopping their walk, he placed a hand on her waist. "I'm going to miss you too, Mulan," he admitted. Slowly, he stepped closer to her. Heart pounding nervously in her chest and feeling a rock in her throat, Mulan swallowed nervously unaware of Shang's intentions. Leaning in closer to her, Shang closed his eyes and for a split second he let his lips touch hers. The moment was gone in a few seconds and Shang pulled away a crimson blush rising to his cheeks. "Sorry," he fumbled over his words. "I- uh-um-"

"Mulan, Shang!" Fa Li's voice was heard coming from the doorway of the house. "Dinner!"

**Well, this is the end of of Biting Butts and I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope I succeeded with a bit of humor in this. The Ming Dynasty joke was something from when I was kid. We would tell each other, "I knock you all the way back to the Ming Dynasty!" Please leave a review with any praise on a job well done or give me some constructive criticism giving me ideas on how to improve this.**


End file.
